This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Axons are the "highways" of cargo transport and communication between neurons. It is important to understand the axonal sub-structural changes in neurodegenerating neurons'axons vs. healthy axons. These axonal 3D sub-structural changes can be annotated using cryo-ET acquired data.